1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine, a control method for an internal combustion engine, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium having program code stored thereon which, when executed by a computer, causes the computer to perform an internal combustion engine control method for performing a plurality of application programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
If cylinder-to-cylinder air-fuel ratio imbalance occurs in an internal-combustion engine, the conversion efficiency of a three-way catalyst that cleans up automobile exhaust emissions decreases and, therefore, pollutant emissions may be increased.
In addition, pollutant emissions are increased due to a misfire. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 3-189371 describes a technique for identifying a cylinder in which a misfire has occurred on the basis of the average of the values output from an air-fuel ratio sensor and the amplitude of the output.